


We Live Together

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental housemates, Accountant Castiel, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hate to Love, Human Castiel, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Top Castiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants is a place to live, but then a mix up at the real estate agents means that he now co-owns a house with Castiel Novak - grumpy tax accountant extraordinaire. Eventually, the tension between them becomes something more, and Dean finds he likes living with the guy, even if it was by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live Together

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean was pretty pissed off. All he wanted was a place to live, two bedrooms in case Sammy visited, small and simple. But the real estate people had fucked up big time, and now the guy he'd known for all of 15 minutes in the damn waiting room at the agent's office had his name on the freaking title deed too. "How could anyone fuck up this badly?!"

The real estate – Bela Talbot – cowered slightly as he seethed. "Sir, I have no idea how this happened. However, the one positive is that the two of you now get back half the cost of the house?" She gave a hopeful smile.

"That's not the freaking point! It's my house, fair and square!"

"If I may interject?" a mild voice said. Dean spun to look at the guy he now owned a house with – Castle, or something.

"What?"

"I'm also in need of a place to live, and I do not wish to give up ownership of the house. Considering the fact that we have already paid, and these lovely people now owe us half the cost of the house each, might we not simply….share?" The dark haired, blue eyed man seemed largely indifferent to living with Dean, who was simply too tired to continue arguing with anyone anymore.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm Dean Winchester, your new roomie."

"And I am Castiel Novak. Hello, Dean."

By the next day, the two men had moved all of their stuff into their new home and chosen their respective bedrooms.

* * *

Six months later, and Dean was on the verge of killing something. Castiel was so damn  _frustrating_! Not everything had to be spick and span 100% of the time! Plus, he'd made Dean feel guilty every time he wanted a beer. Sure, Dean knew he drank a bit more than others, but come on!

So Dean now drank less.

Castiel also worked really stupid hours – 7am to 6pm – and it was fucking ridiculous, the way that Dean always woke up at the same time as him, no matter how quietly the man got ready for work. Dean, ever the sucker for a guilt complex, always made sure he made enough dinner for Castiel – or "Cas" as he'd ended up calling him – when he got home, because it didn't really seem fair that the guy worked insane hours all week as a freaking tax accountant. Dean reflected on his own job, and decided that being a 9-5 mechanic for his uncle was pretty damn awesome.

Castiel was still fucking annoying, though. Despite how insanely attractive he was, and the fact that Dean more often than not was jerked awake in the middle of the night by increasingly erotic dreams of those piercing blue eyes, that stupidly messy hair, the way he stared at Dean for just a little too long, the thought of that lean body that Dean had caught a glimpse of when Castiel walked past his room in nothing but a towel (now  _that_  had kept him awake for hours), the thought of those chapped, perfect lips wrapped around his….

Yeah. the fact remained that he was still annoying.

It all came to a head on night, when Dean had walked into the kitchen at 11pm to find his housemate scrubbing the countertop with an almost fervent energy.

"Dude, the hell?"

"There was a stain. It needs to be treated before it seeps into the work surface."

"It's 11 at night! Go to bed!"

"But-"

"No! It's bad enough that I get woken up at oh-my-God-o-clock every damn morning by you, I don't need to be kept up at night by your obsessive cleaning!"

They glared at one another for a moment, and then Dean suddenly found himself with an armful of Castiel, warm lips pressed against his. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed back, before they suddenly pulled away from each other and stared in blatant shock.

"You're so fucking annoying," Dean growled, and then they were kissing again and that was all that mattered.

Castiel had him shoved against the opposite wall, and he pulled away just so that he could line up his mouth with the shell of Dean's ear. "You should show me…some respect," he snarled, and Dean let out a poorly repressed whimper of pleasure as his skin trembled from Castiel's warm breath. Castiel – quiet, tax accountant Castiel – smirked, and Dean felt himself be dragged up the narrow stairs, the two men stopping every few steps to pull the other in and share a heated kiss.

Finally,  _finally_ , they were in Dean's bedroom, and Dean was pushed backwards onto the bed. He landed on his back, and licked his lips as Castiel undid the tie that was around his neck (why the hell was he still in his work suit at 11 at night?!) before stripping himself of his clothes. Dean reached for his own belt, but was beaten to it by long fingers that worked expertly to work his jeans off. He thrust into the air helplessly, pulling his t shirt off and letting a low cry out as Castiel yanked his boxers off and the cool night air met his hardened cock.

"Cas, oh god, please –" he cut himself off as Castiel did what Dean had been dreaming about for months, and swiped his tongue around the head of Dean's cock before slowly but firmly sliding his mouth down the entire length. Dean thrashed feebly, but Castiel's hands pinned his hips down with a strength that Dean could only now appreciate as he stared at the muscles on Castiel's back as they rippled. Castiel's head bobbed up and down, and the warmth pooled in Dean's stomach as the wet heat around him sucked and pulled him closer to the brink until –

Castiel pulled off and licked his lips as he looked into Dean's eyes. Dean swallowed, and Castiel slowly reached into his own mouth with two fingers, sucking on them slowly and making them wet.

"Are you ready for this Dean?" he asked huskily, and Dean nodded. The fact that they lived together, that they'd only known each other for six months, that Castiel was one of the most stubborn idiots that he'd ever met, none of it mattered, because Castiel was now kissing him after speaking in his stupidly sexy voice, and Dean could taste himself on Castiel's tongue, and damn if it wasn't the hottest things ever. Castiel slid his hand in between Dean's legs, and Dean spread them before half tucking his knees into his chest. Suddenly, a cool, moist finger was brushing past his balls, and circling his entrance slowly. Dean relaxed, and then the finger was breaching him, probing in further and working itself in and out. Dean moaned hoarsely, and then another finger was being added, Castiel slowly working him open as Dean writhed in abandon.

"Please, Cas, please, I can take it, another, please!"

And so Castiel added a third finger, as he leaned down and then he was kissing Dean's neck, sucking and nibbling and laving it with his tongue, and Dean was pinned down more by his own ecstasy than any force of Castiel's. Castiel hovered above him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Are you ready, Dean? Do you want me to fuck you now?"

Dean, unable to speak for fear that he might say exactly what he was thinking –  _please please please Cas please IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou please_  - nodded, his gaze never leaving the man above him. Castiel licked the palm of his hand several times, and then slicked up his cock with his own saliva, and then the head was pushing against Dean's puckered hole and then was slowly pushing inside him and it shouldn't have felt so good without lube but  _holy shit_. Dean bucked his hips, trying to get Castiel deeper inside of him, and then Castiel finally bottomed out, and the two of them tried to regain their breath, staring at one another until Dean groaned, "For the love of God, Cas,  _move!_ "

And Castiel did, slowly sliding in and out of Dean and managing to hit his prostate every damn time and it was all Dean could do to wrap his bow legs around Castiel's hips to urge him to go faster and faster and faster until his vision whited out and all he knew was that he was sobbing Castiel's name and spurting thick ropes of come all over their stomachs without even being touched as Castiel gave one last thrust and painted his insides white before collapsing on top of him, not caring that their chests were sticky.

They lay there for a while, panting, before falling asleep holding onto one another.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning, Castiel was gone. A note lay on the pillow next to him.

_Dean,_

_I am sorry for not being there when you woke, however I woke up at 8am and am now running late for work._

_We shall talk upon my arrival home._

_Castiel_

Dean looked at the clock, and panicked when he realised it was now 10am.

"Shit!"

* * *

Bobby hadn't cared that he was late – it was a slow day, after all, and Dean had been told to go home at 4 anyway. He slumped on the couch with a beer in one hand, not-really-watching old episodes of Star Trek as he thought about the previous night.

It was only 5:30 when he heard the front door slam, followed by frantic swearing and a loud thump.

"Cas?" He went into the entrance hall, to find Castiel with red rimmed eyes as he raised a fist to punch the wall again.

"Cas! What the hell?"

"They fucking fired me! I'm late for the first time in ten fucking years, and they fucking fired me! I can't fucking do anything right!" Castiel yelled, and Dean felt a surge of guilt before he simply reached out and pulled the smaller man in for a hug. Castiel went limp in his arms, shaking with his face buried in Dean's chest, and Dean realised he was crying.

"Hey, it's fine, man. You'll get another job, a better one, got it? It's gonna be okay," Dean soothed him, rubbing small circles into Castiel's back. "Come on, we can't just stand here."

They ended up on the couch, Castiel curled up into Dean as the mechanic held him, trying to pin point the exact moment he'd fallen in love with the blue eyed man.

* * *

It had been a whole year since they'd moved in, and six months since they'd had the best sex of Dean's life (until the next time they had sex. And the time after that. And the time after….well, yeah). Castiel found a new job at the library, one that let him work from 9-5, which meant Dean could drop him off on his way to work.

It was a Thursday when Dean pulled up outside the library, twirling the key in his hand. Castiel slid into the car, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

They drove home in contented silence, holding one another's hand, and pulled up outside the house that had started it all.

"Hey, Cas, um…I gotta question for you."

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean held out the key.

"Do you wanna move in with me?"

Castiel blinked.

"Dean, we already live together."

"Yeah, no, I mean like…you can totally have your stuff in my room, if you want. So yeah, do you wanna move in with me?"

Castiel stared at him.

"Dean…."

"Oh my god, Cas, just answer the damn question!"

Castiel flung himself across the seat, kissing him firmly and smiling against his lips.

"Yes. Yes I do, Dean Winchester."

FIN


End file.
